


let me build a house for me in your heart

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a TV show, Contractor Miya Osamu, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Love at First Sight, M/M, Miya Property Brothers, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Reality TV, Realtor Miya Atsumu, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, and a youtube channel, i watch too many house reno shows, no beta we die without oxygen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: “I’m Akaashi Keiji, a friend helping Bokuto-san.” he bowed politely.Osamu finally looked at his face after he straightened his back again, a small smile on his thin lips, eyes crinkling behind glasses before opening and showing strange blue eyes. What a pretty boy, Osamu thought, getting a slight slap on his arm from Atsumu to get his attention, like he had heard what he was thinking. He bit his tongue softly to not start a fight with his brother in front of the cameras.| or the property brothers au with the miya twins nobody asked for
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	let me build a house for me in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what i did... but it's done XD
> 
> it was just a thought on the beginning, i think i even posted on tumblr? but uhh... i was, am, stressed over things involving the pandemic (i'm from northern brazil, my city doesn't have oxygen...) so i started to write this to distract myself and to stop crying so much and it turned out so much bigger than i imagined lmao i just wrote and wrote and this is it, i think?? i'm really thankful to remy and shiro for holding my hands while i was writing this, giving me support and some ideas when i asked for, thank you so much <3
> 
> anyway, sorry for talking too much, i hope you guys can enjoy even if it's kinda bad/don't make much sense
> 
> i'll try to write more osaaka this year (also, english is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes~)

Osamu is a simple man, really, with simple tastes. He likes to eat, especially with friends and family, and has cooking as a hobby, although he’s kind of bad at baking. Besides that, he loves his twin brother, Atsumu, but will never, under any circumstances, say it outloud nor will he show it. It’s better to punch him than to hug him, affection is a bit disgusting.

With that said, he and his brother are the hosts of a very popular television show of buying and renovating houses, him being the contractor and Atsumu the realtor. It was fun most of the time, and they met a lot of different people who changes their view of the world little by little. And with the help of a mutual highschool friend, they are able to continue with the show, getting more and more viewers and high rates, making them the new celebrities of their home country and nearby ones.

So here he is now, once again in Atsumu’s car driving around the block to a client’s house while being filmed by one tiny camera strategically positioned on the windshield, listening to his brother explaining the situation he already know and nodding with his default bored face, before making a comment about it and making fun of Atsumu, who whined in return.

Their next client is a single man, a volleyball player, who wanted to buy his first house around Hirakata after renting for years a small apartment with friends while they build up their careers - Bokuto Koutarou, one of the start players from one of the big V.League teams and an extremely happy person, or so people liked to say.

Atsumu parked their car in front of a park where they’re going to meet him, the show staff and cameramen already waiting for them, capturing every second that will be painstakingly edited later. They walked while talking to where their manager pointed, to two men playing volleyball and Osamu could already feel his brother restless beside him, wanting to participate and play too. He held a sigh and smiled when Atsumu called the duo.

“Ah, hello!” the taller said with a really bright smile and Osamu had to blink sometimes, fighting the want to put his hand in front of his eyes “You two must be the Miys twins! Nice to meet you both, I’m Bokuto Koutarou, but you can call me Koutarou because my sisters will show up later!”

So bright and so nice, genuinely wholesome. That… That was not so surprising after what they heard about the man, but, damn, it was  _ something _ .

“Glad to meet ya too, Koutarou-san.” Osamu nodded.

“‘xactly what he said.” Atsumu smiled, looking at the man beside their client “And this is?”

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, a friend helping Bokuto-san.” he bowed politely.

Osamu finally looked at his face after he straightened his back again, a small smile on his thin lips, eyes crinkling behind glasses before opening and showing strange blue eyes. What a pretty boy, Osamu thought, getting a slight slap on his arm from Atsumu to get his attention, like he had heard what he was thinking. He bit his tongue softly to not start a fight with his brother in front of the cameras.

“Nice to meet ya, ‘Kaashi-san.” Atsumu smiled and bowed with his head “So, Koutarou-san, what do you want in your new house?”

The man’s eyes shined with barely contained excitement “A big backyard! So I can play volley with my friends when off-season. Three or four bedroom’s, for me, my sisters, Akaashi and one for visits.” he started to count his fingers “Security is important too. And definitely an open space concept for parties and visits.” he finished with a nod “You have 60 million yen as budget.”

“If it’s near a park or a gym it would be good, too, for exercising.” Akaashi completed.

“An’ high ceilings?” Osamu joked.

“And high ceilings.” both chuckled.

Ah… They’re probably a couple, Osamu shouldn’t look too much.

( _ “My sisters are helping me buy a house too, that’s why I have so much money to buy one.” he chuckled “And that’s why they have their own room too! And Akaashi has one because he’s my best friend since high school! We’re platonic soulmates!” _

_ “Bokuto-san, people misunderstand every time you say that.” _

_ “But it’s the truth! We love each other in a very platonic way.” _

_ Akaashi sighed with a smile, face in hand in fond frustration “That’s why my partners run away every time.” _ )

When they met again, it was when Atsumu showed Bokuto one big and expensive model house, way above their budget, to get inspiration, as he always does in the show, and it’s no big deal for the brothers as it is almost everyday work, but Osamu was feeling strangely excited for it. Or maybe he just wanted to see Akaashi again, but he’ll never admit it out loud, as much as his heart skipped beats when the man smiled at something.

Atsumu glared at him when the cameras weren’t on them and Osamu only showed his tongue in a very childish way.

“I like how the entrance is really wide.” Akaashi hummed “Your friends are all tall, Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah! Even Hinata’s taller now.” the man nodded “I like how sunny it is.”

“What more ya like?” Osamu asked without really meaning, looking at Akaashi first before grinning at Bokuto and ignoring his brother’s glare.

Akaashi smiled secretly, looking at him with the corner of his eyes before taking off his shoes, making Osamu’s heart stumble on a beat. Damn, he needs to control himself, this guy is too dangerous for his heart. It looks like Akaashi realized his attraction and was amused by it, maybe even playing with it, and Osamu couldn’t let that happen - and Atsumu would surely kill him.

“This light color on the floor is very nice.” Bokuto said while taking his shoes “And the high ceilings too. Woah~ I can see the sky! Kaaaashi, look!” he excitedly pointed to the clear windows that covered the entire second floor until the roof, giving light to the upstairs corridor, stairs and the entrance.

They went from room to room, Atsumu explaining every single detail about the house and its construction and answering any question Bokuto or Akaashi had, while Osamu talked about what he could do during a renovation. Not too soon after, they were saying goodbye to each other and to the filming crew, promising to go house hunting the next day.

( _ “I have an idea, but dun know if Koutarou-san’ll like, so I’ll ask ya. What do ya think ‘bout renovating traditional house?” _

_ “Can’t say I never did it, but it’s tricky as hell. Dad did that an’ he took three years to finish.” Osamu sighed. _

_ “It’s a challenge.” _

_ “Let’s do it.” _

_ “Glad to have ya on my side.” _

_ “Don’t mention. Seriously, don’t.” _ )

It was early afternoon, two days later, when Atsumu guided all of them to the outskirts of Hirakata, to a lonely two-story property in a big plot of land surrounded by vegetation, giving a feeling of privacy. It was beautiful and Osamu wanted to congratulate his brother, but a soft dreamy sigh beside him robbed his attention and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Akaashi’s face - his eyes shining and mouth a little opened, clearly in awe with the scenery.

But before he could do anything, Atsumu started to talk.

“What ya think, Koutarou-san?”

“‘Tsum-Tsum, this is perfect!” the man said, hugging the realtor sideways and surprising everyone but himself with it, smile as bright as ever “I love it.”

Atsumu cleared his throat, obviously fighting his embarrassment before continuing “This is actually an abandoned house, built in 1997. The old man who lived ‘ere died few years ago and his kids didn’t want so ya can buy it really cheap.”

“Really?!”

“Let’s go in and we can talk ‘bout numbers and how long the reno’ll take, ‘kay?” Osamu said with a smile, gesturing for them to go first.

They went through the house, commenting about all the personal belongings of the former owner still being there, all thrown on every surface almost like a hurricane passed by. Osamu pointed to all the good points of the house and what they could take off or had to redo, seeing a leak mark on the ceiling and feeling some loose points here and there. Atsumu took them to walk around the outside, showing the cars still there in the garage, and the tractor abandoned on the side.

“I feel like Totoro will appear anytime.” Bokuto giggled “It’s really awesome. I want to buy it now.”

“Do you not want to see other houses before deciding, Bokuto-san?”

“No~ I want this.”

The brothers laughed softly at the banter, Osamu ignoring the squeeze feeling in his heart.

“How would the renovation go, Miya-san?” Akaashi asked, looking directly at him with intense eyes that made him almost falter.

“Ya can call me Osamu, ‘Kaashi-san.” he snorted “And eight, nine weeks, maybe ten.” he shrugged “Depends on the state of the house. We need to change the outside too, an’ all of that. It’ll cost more or less, 40 million.”

They nodded.

“An’ we need to buy fast if ya really wanna because of the low price.” Atsumu said seriously “Do ya want to make an offer, Koutarou-san?”

“Yes!” the man nodded excitedly.

“Ok, then’ll contact ya with news sometime this week, ‘kay?” Atsumu smiled and offered his hand for a handshake.

“Thank ya for trusting us.” Osamu held his hand out for Akaashi, silently praying it wasn’t as sweaty as he felt it was. With a soft laugh, Akaashi held his hand and nodded, his eyes closing momentarily.

Oh no, this man is too dangerous for his heart.

( _ “Do you think we’ll find Totoro there, ‘kaashi?” _

_ “I don’t know, Bokuto-san. Maybe we will.” _

_ “I hope Tsum-Tsum can get the house~” _

_ “I trust he will, don’t worry Bokuto-san.” _

_ “Will you come back to see the reno with me?” _

_ “I will.” he chuckled “But I still need to go back to Tokyo.” _ )

Today was the first day of the house renovation and Osamu was seriously nervous.

As usual, Osamu invited the owner to help him on demolition day, and expected to see Bokuto and Akaashi in more casual outfits to work with heavy tools, but was not so pleasantly surprised to see his client with a bunch of other tall guys and no Akaashi beside him. He knew about the helping hands from Bokuto’s side, but he seriously thought his best friend (lover?) would be by his side.

“I see ya have yer friends with ya.” he said with a smile “Where’s ‘Kaashi-san?”

“Ah, Akaashi went back to Tokyo because of work.” Bokuto smiled “And these are my teammates!” he proudly showed the men around him, saying their names and positions on the team, giving little information about them as friends or what they liked or where they first met (like the orange haired boy that he met in high school and spent a few years in South America).

“Nice to meetcha.” Osamu put a hand on his hat with a smirk “Am glad we have lots of hands to help, so I’m gonna divide the work, what ‘bout it?”

The men cheered loudly and Osamu laughed. This was going to go easy because of so many people, and they would probably save money with so much work done by today. So, armed with gloves and masks, most of the people around went inside the house to take all the rubbish out, sorting what could be saved and what would go straight to the garbage bin, while one used a cleaning saw to remove the wild bamboo around the smaller buildings.

Osamu and Bokuto took care of the small garage in front of the house, pulling and pushing the car out with their bare hands before removing everything that they could find inside, taking off the walls and, finally, pushing it down to the floor.

At one moment, Osamu, Bokuto and one of his friends, a man called Meian Shuugo, went up one of the sheds and took off an old solar panel as they wanted to demolish said shed - and all the others that will going to be useless for the new house owner, but they were thinking about leaving the small second house to renovate it for Bokuto’s family to use.

Now that the sun was setting and it was getting darker minute by minute, Osamu decided to end the day, calling everyone to the front where a table has been put together, with a lot of rice balls made by the constructor himself, thanking everyone, including the filming squad and letting them eat the treats.

“Whatcha think ‘bout today, Koutarou-san?” Osamu asked, pulling the man to the side, in front of a lone camera, while the others were busy eating.

“It was so fun, Samu-Samu! Really can’t wait to see when it’s done!” he looked proudly to the house “Mom, dad and my sister are going to be so happy to have their own house on  _ my _ house.” he laughed.

Osamu laughed together with him, nodding “Hope we can finish fast.”

“And when we finish cleaning we’ll do the cleansing ritual, right? I’m going to bring my family here for it.” he beamed.

“Oh, bring ‘Kaashi-san with ye too.” oh man, he couldn’t stay quiet for a moment? “All the workers an’ the filming staff’re gonna be here too.”

“Aah~! I’ll ask him!”

( _ “This is Bokuto-san’s first house and he’s pretty excited for it.” _

_ “Yeah, it’s all he talks about at practice.” _

_ A laugh. _

_ “I hope he can do a barbecue on his first day here and invite us all.” _

_ “Or we can make him do it.” _

_ More laughter. _ )

The days passed by doing more cleaning up inside and around the house, and with taking down all of the sheds. It was hard work, with long hours, but Osamu was having fun doing this, even if they had to make multiple trips to take out most of the garbage (as in, old televisions, old futons, multiple tires and farm utensils, etc, etc), and searching for buyers for some old furnitures. It was exhausting by the end of the day but it felt extremely fulfilling to see what they could do in the end.

When everything was cleaned and the sheds were demolished with some professional help, and all the could be donated were donated, the brothers were reunited with Bokuto, his family, Akaashi, some workers and a shinto priest for the cleansing ritual, all dressed well and exchanging looks in polite silence while paying attention. It was all so quiet and calm, with everyone giving all their attention to the priest, bowing when they needed to.

After the ritual, the brothers took Bokuto aside to show the project for this house.

“So, Bokkun.”

“It’s Bokkun now?”

“Shut up. So, Bokkun, let me show ya our project for yer dream house.”

Bokuto laughed at their banter, approaching the table in the middle of the grassless yard “Let’s!”

“‘pstairs we have three bedrooms an’ a toilet an’ sink outside, right? We’ll…”

“By ‘we’ ya mean ‘Osamu’, right?”

“ _ We’ll _ update the furniture, the windows an’ the floor. This’ll be yer room, this’ll ‘Kaashi-kun and the last one is for yer mates.” Atsumu finished with a smile “Whaddya think?”

“Perfect.” Bokuto nodded “And we’ll have the guest house for my family?”

“Yeah, together with a kitchen an’ all.” Osamu smiled “Now, ‘bout downstairs,  _ I’ll _ open these walls so ya can have a kitchen open to yer dining room. Then, I’ll open these walls here to make a big living room with a TV so ye and yer mates can watch volley. Here’ll be the formal tea room. The bath house needs new flooring and som’ updates, but it’s easy.”

“Woah~ It looks amazing, Samu-Samu!” Bokuto beamed.

“Thanks.” Osamu nodded.

“Now’s the time for ya to ask what yer want from us.” Atsumu started “There’re three rooms without purpose an’ we need to know what to do with it.”

Bokuto put a hand under his chin, growing slightly as he hummed softly, looking at the house plan with attention, eyes sharp and intense.

“Can this be a trophy room or something? And this one a storage for volley stuff?  _ And _ the last can be a small indoor gym!”

Osamu hummed, looking at the plan too “I can open the wall an’ make a bigger room for ya, mixing storage an’ gym.”

“Awesome!”

“Nice, so we’ll prepare everyone to start ‘omorrow already.” Osamu nodded “We’ll see each other again soon, I hope.”

“If you need more free amrs, I can call my friends!”

“That’ll be nice, ‘ctually. Free arms’re always welcome.”

“Samu’s too cheap.” Atsumu laughed “But it’s always nice to save money.”

“Yes.” Bokuto nodded “Can I show it to my family?”

“‘Course, Bokkun. Call ‘Kaashi, too.” Osamu smiled, eyes shining slightly and deflecting his brother’s kick.

( _ “What a big house.” his mother said “Are you sure you can take care of it alone? I think we spoiled you too much…” _

_ “That’s true.” the oldest daughter nodded. _

_ “Can we pick our furniture ourselves?” the middle child asked, eyes shining “Keiji-kun, let me decorate your room!” _

_ “Sure, Emiko-san.” _ )

“Ya’ll wanna see Samu but right now it’s me.” Atsumu says with a smirk, looking directly to the camera “Today we’re gonna buy furniture for Bokkun’s house an’ he’ll come with his older sisters.”

The camera’s lights were turned off and Atsumu’s smirk transformed into an embarrassed smile, bowing to the staff quickly before jogging to where the siblings were waiting for him, talking in low voices. Bokuto's sisters were pretty and slightly dazzling, with identical bright smiles with their little brother and a lot more elegant than him, and Atsumu felt a bit overwhelmed and intimidated at the same time.

They got ready to start filming again, waiting for the ok from the producer before walking to the building’s entrance door, Atsumu politely opening the glass door so the siblings could go in first. They stopped and waited for the staff again in silence, before continuing inside.

“What’s yer style?” Atsumu asked.

“French provincial.” Emiko, the second daughter, said with a happy smile “Keiji-kun has a similar taste to mine, that’s why we usually go out shopping together.”

“Industrial.” Mako, the oldest, raised one hand with a gentle chuckle.

“Good to know.” Atsumu nodded “Whatta ‘bout ya, Bokkun?”

“Anything comfy!” he smiled proudly, chest puffed out and made everyone laugh at it.

“Kou-chan is eclectic.” Emiko hummed “But I think something Scandinavian or Contemporary would be nice.”

“Go with Eclectic!” Mako stage whispered.

Atsumu laughed, while Bokuto only looked confused at his sisters.

“Ane-san and nee-san really know how to decorate.” he nodded.

They went through the big decoration shop, sitting on couches, laying on beds, throwing some cushions and playing around with some miscellaneous things they found around. Atsumu was having fun with the siblings and not holding back his laughter at all. The sisters knew what they wanted and it was fast to choose their furniture, but Bokuto felt confused most of the time and didn’t know what to choose for himself.

“Kou-chan, what do you think about putting a chaise lounge or a divan in Keiji-kun's room?” Emiko asked almost softly, before looking at Atsumu with a smile “He likes to read in his free time.”

“Nice.” he nodded “Don’t think they ‘ave chaise in provincial style, but I can find one for ya both.”

“Oh, that would be lovely, thank you.” she smiled softly at him.

Before going to pay, the producer ended the filming and the staff parted from the store, everyone saying their goodbye to them and thanking them for the work. Using this to his advantage, Atsumu slowly approached Emiko with a small smile, finding her the gentler of the siblings.

“Can I ask som’thing personal?” he asked in a low voice, looking at Mako and Bokuto talking about a lamp.

“If it’s my number, then no, but I guess it’s not about it.” she chuckled “Ask away, Astumu-san.”

“Are Bokkun and ‘Kaashi-kun dating?”

She laughed, a hand in front of her face and bowing slightly with tears in the corner of her eyes “Oh gods.” she sighed “You’re not the first one asking if it makes you feel better, but no. They’re just best friends. Kou-chan likes to say they are platonic soulmates, it’s hilarious because Keiji-kun always feels embarrassed about it, but it’s the truth. They really do love each other, but it was never romantic between them. And probably never will be. Did that answer your question?”

“Yeah, thanks.” he nodded.

“Please tell that brother of yours that he is very much Keiji-kun’s type.” she chuckled again “He loves a man who knows how to cook.”

Atsumu felt his cheek burn a little “I-”

“Tsumu-Tsumu, help us~” Bokuto called.

( _ “I decorated Kou-chan’s bedroom back when he was in highschool, remember?” _

_ “Yeah, it was your third year in college, you were pretty excited.” _

_ “Aah, good times. I wish Keiji-kun could let me decorate his new apartment.” she pouted. _

_ “You two go out on shopping trips every month, isn’t it enough to buy him a new cloth every time you see him?” Mako laughed “Poor thing can’t hold a relationship with you and Kou-chan hovering over him.” _

_ “Well… It’s a pity but he deserves someone better than those people.” Emiko shrugged _ )

Osamu was dirty and sweaty after working with soil, planting new trees in the garden and having a hard work trying to plant a cherry blossom tree (something Bokuto’s parents bought without their son knowing, as a present) with his helpers. He let out his breath loudly, looking at his work with a proud gaze and a smile so small most wouldn’t notice.

“Osamu-san!”

He looked behind, to a man waiting for him by the house, a gentle smile on his lips and one hand near his face after yelling his name. It was Akaashi and Osamu heart skipped a beat as he jogged to him.

“Whatta pleasant surprise.” he smirked “Whaddya doin’ here, ‘Kaashi-kun?”

“I have a request to make you, if possible.” he looked at the garden with a curious gaze “Ah, did you finish the garden?”

“Yeah.” Osamu nodded, fixing his hat “Ya can ask me anything.”

Akaashi hesitated before humming “Can you build a volleyball court for Bokuto-san in his backyard?”

“A court? With concrete? Not grass or sand?”

“Yes.”

Osamu hummed, looking at the space and taking measures inside his head and trying to put everything together “”kay, I’ll look over the project an’ see if we can do, but I think it’s possible.” he smiled, a little forced “Ya really love yer friend.”

Akaashi chuckled “Yes, but it’s not only me paying for this, we all are giving some money as we will play with Bokuto-san sometime.”

“Ah, that’s nice. Wish I had friends like that.” Osamu chuckled “Come with me, let’s go ‘ver it.”

“Ok.” he nodded.

The filming staff chased them inside the house, recording every step they took and what they said while looking over the project papers, zooming in sometimes and the producer giving some notes about it. Osamu felt slightly uncomfortable like this, he wanted to be alone with Akaashi, or at least free enough to not think too hard on what expression he had on his face.

“Ah, I have to go, but I’m happy with the project. Thank you very much, Osamu-san.” he bowed slightly with a smile.

“I’m the one who needs to thank ya, ‘Kaashi-kun.” Osamu shrugged “I’ll see ya on the revelation day?”

“Yes.” Akaashi nodded with the same smile “I’ll see you soon, Osamu-san.”

Akaashi waved to the camera before walking away to his rented car and Osamu sighed. He really wanted to talk more with that man, have more alone time to get to know each other.

“Damn.” he said lowly.

The producer laughed at him “Cut! Well done, Osamu.” he approached him and slapped his shoulders “But please be less obvious about your crush. Although that would give us more views, perhaps?”

“Haru-san~~”

Everyone near them laughed at his loud whine, sending knowing glances or smiles in his direction and making Osamu feel more and more embarrassed about it, burying his face in his hands and letting out a long tired sigh before starting to laugh soundlessly, shoulders shaking before stopping, eyes growing wide as he remembered his brother.

“Don’t tell Tsumu!” he yelled.

“Too late, dumbass.” Atsumu growled beside him, slapping his back with more force than it was supposed to be and Osamu groaned “Yer so obvious whatta hell! Even Bokkun’s sister said som’thin’ to me today!”

“What? She did?! What’d she said?!”

“Yer so desperate are ya really my twin?” Atsumu looked at him with disgust “They’re really not together, jus’ friends who love each other  _ very _ much.”

“....So they’re in love?”

“No, dumbass, it’s platonic.” he slapped his brother’s back again “Ye have a chance. Jus’ don’t make the show look bad, ‘kay?”

“‘ow can I make the show look bad when  _ I _ ’m the handsome twin?” Osamu smirked.

“Hah?!”

( _ “I’m reaaally nervous about the house, even if I  _ know _ it’s going to look perfect. I know Tsumu-Tsumu and Samu-Samu are great at what they do and I have faith in them, but I can’t help but feel nervous.” Bokuto giggled, cheeks getting a little pink hue “That’s why I asked Akaashi to come with me again, because he knows how to deal with me.” _

_ Akaashi chuckled “I can’t wait to see your house, Bokuto-san.” _

_ “Waa~ I want to see your room! Nee-san said she bought a… chess? For your room?” _

_ “A chaise?” _

_ “Yeah! It looks comfy.” _ )

Osamu was nervously fixing the cushions on the western styled couch while Atsumu put some flowers on a vase in the middle of the, also western style, dining table - a big one with a bench on one side to fit more people. The filming staff were recording them with barely contained smirks, silently snickering at Osamu while they waited for Bokuto and Akaashi to arrive.

“They’re here, let’s go.” Atsumu said, looking through the window.

“Ok, cut!” the producer said loudly “Well done, Atsumu, it looked very good and I almost believed you.” he chuckled.

“That’s my job, sir.” Atsumu blinked.

They all went outside to wait for them, but as soon as the staff opened the door, Bokuto’s car pulled up, one of the cameras quickly recording their arrival while the rest scrambled to get out of the way. It would be funny if Osamu wasn’t so busy looking at Akaashi getting out of the vehicle, looking as handsome as that first day, if not more, with a more formal attire and with his gentle smile.

No one could really judge his heart for starting to beat a little bit faster inside his chest.

“Welcome, Bokkun, ‘Kaashi-kun!” Atsumu said loudly, waiting for them by the entrance “Ready to see the house?”

“I was born ready!” the man said excitedly.

“Follow us, then.” Osamu smiled, forcing himself to look at Bokuto and not Akaashi.

Atsumu opened the door, gesturing for them to go in first with a small smirk, one of the camera crew waiting for them inside in a strategic point to get their expression of surprise when they saw how the house ended up looking after the renovation.

The glass doors were closed but it illuminated the space very much, even more with the open space between most of the small rooms. The living room looked cozy with a gray sectional couch, a wooden coffee table and two yellow wingback armchairs, a big television stood darkly on the wall, just waiting for its new owner to watch something.

“Wow…” Bokuto said, sitting on one of the armchairs “It looks so amazing!”

“The tufted rug looks soft enough to sit on.” Akaashi hummed and smiled “Konoha-san will like.”

“Hinata and Kuroo too.” Bokuto laughed.

“The rug’s handmade by a local small shop.” Atsumu said.

“Really? That’s so amazing.” Bokuto touched the rug with shining eyes.

“Bokuto-san, look at the kitchen.” Akaashi said, walking in that direction, arms reaching out for the wooden counter “It’s so soft…” he mumbled “Imagine what someone can cook here.”

_ I could cook for you _ , Osamu thought, biting down his tongue and smiling weakly “This’s also made by a local.”

“Woah~” Bokuto jogged to stand beside Akaashi, caressing the counter “This is so beautiful.”

“Do either of ya can cook?” Atsumu asked, amused.

“No.” the pair said at the same time, making the brothers laugh.

“You know, Akaashi’s type is someone who can cook because he can’t.” Bokuto giggled.

“Bokuto-san!” the man almost whined, cheeks turning a little pink.

_ Is this what Tsumu said about me having a chance? _ Osamu let out his breath, struggling to keep control over his own body reactions and not even realizing his brother saw that and groaning with his kick.

“This’s yer dining room.” Atsumu gestured to the table “We put som’ benches ‘cause you said ye like to get together with yer mates.”

“You’re so thoughtful, Atsumu-san, thank you.” Akaashi smiled at him “All of our friends are big after playing volleyball for so long.” he chuckled.

Atsumu laughed “Thought so.”

“Ye know so many people from volleyball.” Osamu said.

“We played with a lot of the younger players.” Bokuto said before snickering “Like, Kageyama have a setter crush on Akaashi since highschool.”

“Bokuto-san…”

“Setter crush?” Osamu fought to not let his voice waiver.

“Yes, is something they started joking about during training camp.” Akaashi sighed “Kageyama looked up at me as a setter. But his favorite senpai is, by far, Sugawara-san.”

“‘aybe if I continued playing Kageyama could look up at me too, ‘cause I was a setter.” Atsumu smirked, looking smug.

Bokuto laughed “Never, you have a personality like Oikawa and he hates him.”

“Hah?!”

“Oikawa-san was a setter from Miyagi, the best one, and now is playing in South America.” Akaashi smirked a little.

“‘nyway,” Osamu started, feeling slightly annoyed by that conversation “let’s continue to yer gym.”

They kept showing the other rooms explaining some details about this and that. Bokuto cried a little when he saw all his medals on a tall trophy cabinet, with some pictures of his victories since middle school, even his award of one of the best wing spikers from his last year in high school. Akaashi sat on his personal divan under his bedroom’s window, a chuckle escaping from his throat - Osamu couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful he looked laying there with a book in front of his face.

Bokuto’s bedroom was the last place visited inside the main house, the man diving into his bed without second thoughts and even the staff laughed at him.

“Samu-Samu!” he gasped “Is that…?”

They looked at where he was pointing, on the garden, where a small volleyball court surrounded by a black net to not let the ball escape or fall on the neighbor’s house.

“It is.” the contractor nodded with a small laugh “Is a surprise from yer friends.”

“Really?!” he looked first at Osamu and then at Akaashi, who nodded too “Aah~ I love you guys so much.” he hugged Osamu tightly, looking touched and extremely happy.

Atsumu, holding his laugh, asked if they should go there and Bokuto was quick to say yes.

( _ “What do I think about the renovation work?” Bokuto scratched his chin “Hm… I could ask for Akaashi to teach me some fancy words, but the house looks really pretty now, prettier than I remember from that first visit.” he beamed “The twins are so cool and nice and so good at what they do, I’m really happy to be part of the show and having this beautiful house all to myself.” _

_ Someone outside the frame yelled “Next week you’re going to cry saying you’re feeling alone here and asking us to visit you.” _

_ Bokuto whined “Maybe…” _

_ And another voice said “It’s not like we’re not gonna come almost every month.” _

_ “Besides, Akaashi will definitely find some excuse to come and visit you know who.” the first voice snickered. _

_ “Oooh~ that’s true.” Bokuto nodded “Can’t wait to see them together.” _ )

Atsumu and Bokuto were playing volleyball together while the filming crew recorded their every move, but they were ready to pack everything and go after eating the special food (with some rice balls made by Osamu himself, as he always does for his clients) for a small closing ceremony for the end of this episode. It was routine by now, and he could see some staff turning off one of the cameras and rearranging things inside bags.

He started to feel anxious and desperate.

Fidgeting right by the court’s entrance, smile twitching on the edges, Osamu felt like he should just follow his heart and pull Akaashi aside to ask for his number regardless of his fear of being rejected by the other male. It felt impulsive and he really didn’t want to take this step, but he let out his breath loudly and turned to him.

“‘Kaashi-kun, can we talk?”

It seems like all the low conversations between the staff behind cameras ceased after his question and Osamu fought against a blush, feeling extremely self-conscious.

“Sure.” Akaashi smiled “Should I walk you to your car?”

Osamu nodded “Perfect.”

They walked side by side in silence, ignoring the stares they could feel on their backs, and even Atsumu’s loud “hey”. As they neared the twins’ car, Osamu hesitated, opening and closing his mouth a few times trying to start conversation and failing. The butterflies in his stomach were starting to riot against their prison and forcing him to take courage.

“Osamu-san, please accept my card.” Akaashi said, stepping in front of him and offering the small piece of paper with his two hands, a sweet smile on his lips and an amused glint in his eyes “I suppose it was this you were asking for?”

Osamu took the card with his two hands, speechless and no longer able to fight his blush “Y-yeah. I’m-”

Akaashi chuckled “I’m sorry if I’m too forward.”

“It’s totally fine, ‘Kaashi-kun.” he blinked, taking a deep breath “Wow, guess ‘m easy to read.”

“Not so much, I had help.” he shrugged “But I’m doing this from my own free will.”

Damn. This man is dangerous, Osamu’s heart could only take so much.

“I’ll… I’ll call ya for sure.” he nodded “I-” he scratched his head “I really wanna know ye more.”

“Really?” Akaashi’s eyes shined “I want to know more about Osamu-san, too.”

They smiled at each other, looking away rather awkwardly with a chuckle. Before they could say anything more, Osamu yelped when something hard collided against him, making him take a step forward to balance his body.

“Damn, Tsumu!” he yelled.

“Shut yer trap, yer loser.” his twin groaned “Stop flirtin’ an’ let’s go. Thanks again for today, ‘Kaashi-kun.”

“I’m the one who’s thankful, Atsumu-san.” he bowed slightly “I’ll see you around, Osamu-san?” his tone was hopeful, hesitation clear in the soft way his lips trembled.

“See ya soon, ‘Kaashi-kun.” Osamu smiled brightly, elbowing his twin before he could laugh at him.

With one last look and small secret smiles, Osamu got into the car, waving at both men standing side by side while his brother drove away back to their own home. He didn’t feel like this was their last time, he felt a kind of hope inside his chest, a strange premonition of a happy future that has yet to come. He felt somewhat pleased, content, with what happened earlier, even if he nagged all the way home to Atsumu for interrupting their moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ @m_osamu: I have the pleasure of having him eat my home cooking, I think he likes it  _ _ (￣▽￣) _

_ (the picture shows someone sitting at a table, a hand holding a bowl of rice and the other reaching for something, no face is shown, only the torso, and Osamu’s hand doing a peace sign in front of the camera) _

_ @MiyasUpdates: so, apparently, osamu’s dating akaashi… what time the party begins?? _

_ @tsumumyluv: omg tell me thats kaashi-kun _

_ @osamusbth: oh wow even osamu-san is dating~ have a happy life with akaashi-san~ _

_ @bokkunstts: are we having the myas over bokutos bday dinner party now? _

_ @mimiyaya_: we all saw the way he looked at kaashi during the episode cant believe theyre together now wow dreams do come tru, congrats samu~ _

_ @mimiyaya_: also, it only took him a month to snatch kaashi from bokkun lol _

_ @b0kutok0tat0: @mimiyaya_ how can he snatch akaashi when the bokutos were basically offering him lol _

_ @mimiyaya_: @b0kutok0tat0 lol yea we all remember the pic bokkun posted  _

_ @bokkunstts: @mimiyaya_ @b0kutok0tat0 are we talking about the pic where akaashi was eating osamus onigiri? _

**Author's Note:**

> there's a youtube channell called [Tokyo Llama](https://www.youtube.com/c/TokyoLlama/) and it's about a guy who bought an abandoned house in japan and he's renovating, so i based bokuto's house on his with a little more of space and a lot less work because i wanted to :P


End file.
